


Get Me Outta Here

by missdoctorwatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4+1, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, smol tony, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdoctorwatson/pseuds/missdoctorwatson
Summary: 4 times Bucky had to leave the room entirely, and the 1 time he didnt.





	Get Me Outta Here

He had come down to the lab looking for some help with his arm. He had not expected to find Tony dancing slow and sexy to some song he didn’t even begin to recognize, but he had no desire to interrupt. In fact, he found himself to be glued to floor, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

The genius was gorgeous, Bucky had no doubts about that. The way his shapely hips swiveled back and forth was sort of hypnotic. He found himself longing to put his hands on Tony. He wanted to feel the other man shiver as the cool metal of his armoured hand touched all the way down his arms, his tapered waist, those terribly sinful hips…

A blush was beginning to stain his face as he started fantasizing. Before he had a chance to lose himself completely, Tony turned and noticed him in the doorway. The billionaire’s face erupted in a fiercesome blush.

“H-hey Barnes…”

Bucky’s feet were miraculously able to unglue themselves from the floor and he fled.

-

 

Bucky had been heading to the kitchen for a late night snack when his eyes found Tony once again. He was currently reaching with all his might to grab a snack from the top shelf, being unable to reach it even on his tipie toes. Bucky once again found himself glued to the floor as his brain short-circuited at the sight of Tony.

His sweat pants were riding very low, and due to the extended reach, his tank top was riding high, so Bucky got to savour a strip of perfect skin that existed below his belly button and above his-

'Oh Jesus Christ, he’s going to be the death of me…'

His eyes were being more than gluttonous when Tony finally noticed he was in the kitchen. He came down from his tipie toes and thrust his lower lip out in a delectable pout. “Could you help me? I'm gonna kill whoever keeps putting my goddamn blueberries on the top shelf…”

As if on auto-pilot, Bucky walked over and grabbed Tony’s snack with ease. As he handed the genius his prize, he had to look down to meet his eyes (the most gorgeous chocolate eyes) and was presented with just how small Tony Stark was. He was compact for Christs sake; his head would tuck perfectly underneath Bucky’s chin. Bucky’s brain was flooded with images of just how easy it would be to manhandle the smaller man into so many different positions.

Bucky was out of the kitchen and halfway down the hall by the time he heard Tony's confused “Thanks?”

-

Bucky had decided to join the rest of the Avengers for a somewhat communal dinner. They were spread out through the kitchen and the shared living room, every one doing their own thing as they contentedly munched on their meals. Tony always made sure everyone had exactly what they wanted to eat, which made ordering them all dinner an event, but he seemed happy to do it.

Tony was sitting on the far arm of the couch, focused on the mountain of sliced fruit in his lap. He was making these beautiful low little moans as each new piece but his tongue. Bucky was on the other side of the room, unable to focus on what he was sure was ridiculously expensive spaghetti, but his enhanced hearing ensured he heard all of Tony’s sweet little moans like they were right next to him. He glanced around the room and saw that no one else even seemed to notice.

He’s managed to finish most of his meal even with Tony making those noises. He’s been staring pretty hard at his meatballs when he made the mistake of looking up. Tony was dragging his tongue slowly up his index finger, eyes half-lidded, expression of pure satisfaction on his face. Bucky could feel his blood rush south. He could not bring himself to look away as Tony started on his next finger.

It seemed like Tony was going in slow motion, what else could explain how slow and deliberate his tongue was moving?! By the time he got to his pinky finger, Bucky was gripping the arm of the chair hard enough to tear it slightly.

“Jesus Buck, are you okay??”

Steve’s concerned voice made him look away from Tony. He looked at Steve then down at the arm of the chair, which now had very clear tears from each of his metal fingers. Everyone was now looking at him. Tony was looking at him.

“I.. uh.. fine.”

Bucky had just enough time to put his food to the side before he got the hell outta there.

-

After the dinner fiasco the other day, Bucky had been spending more and more time in the gym. He definitely found he had more… energy as of late, especially when it came to thoughts of Tony. He wouldn’t leave until he felt like he could pass out.

Today though, he was not greeted by a mostly empty gym. Today he was greeted by the sight of Tony sparing on the large mat with Steve. Tony was wearing what had to be the tightest and most curve hugging black work out shorts that had ever been created with only a loose tank top left to cover the rest of him. Once again, Bucky found himself glued to the floor, unable to take his eyes off of Tony’s flexing muscles and focused face.

It didn’t take long for Steve to over power Tony, sweeping Tony’s legs out from underneath him. He had him pinned before Tony even knew what was happening. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he noticed the position they’d unknowingly put themselves into. Steve had Tony’s hands pinned above his head and Tony’s legs had reflexively wrapped around Steve’s waist as the smaller man struggled to topple Steve.

“Damnit Rogers! Get off of me…”

Bucky felt his chest burning at Steve’s amused laughter. He couldn’t take it anymore. Was the universe trying to fuck with him? He could feel his agitation and jealousy welling up in his chest as he watched Tony writhing around underneath Steve.

“Oh come on!!”

Bucky didn’t even realize he’d said anything until both Tony and Steve were staring at him from the mat.

“Bucky..?”

He was gone before either of them could say anything else.

-

Bucky had been hiding in his room for hours when a soft knock came to his door. He planned to ignore it, but the other person was insistent. It had to be Steve.

With a sigh he got off his bed and headed to the door. “Steve, look, I don’t really want to talk about it…” He had the door open before he realized he’d been mistaken.

Tony seemed shy as he looked up at him. “Uhmm… hey. Can I come in?”

With a silent nod, he let the genius inside and shut the door behind him. Tony paced the room for a moment before crowding Bucky against the back of his door.

“What’s been going on with you lately??” Tony was staring Bucky right in the eye, craning his neck just slightly. Bucky couldn’t fight the blush that was creeping onto his face. “You've been so.. flighty? I don’t even know, I know I don’t like it!” He stepped back and went back to pacing. “I thought we’d been doing okay?? I thought we were getting along and starting to warm up to each other, but lately you’ve been literally running away any time we’re in a room together.”

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to say anything to the genius until he stopped suddenly, looking at Bucky like Bucky just kicked his beloved bots.

“Do you… do you not like me? Is this your subtle way of telling me to fuck off? Cause I…” He sullenly looked down, suddenly fixated on his feet. “I don’t have to come around and bother you if you’re.. you know… sick of me.”

“Hey.. no, listen…” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from approaching Tony and running his hands up the outsides of Tony's arms. Tony looked up, but wouldn’t look past Bucky’s chin. “I do like you. I promise I do… probably too much…”

Tony’s eyes shot up. “What do you mean?”

“I ahhh… oh shit, I don’t… I mean…” Bucky’s blush spoke volumes.

Tony couldn’t help but smile. The wider his smile got the deeper Bucky’s blush got. There was mischief sparkling in Tony’s eyes that made Bucky nervous.

“So you like me??” Tony stepped forward. “What is it you said? ‘Probably too much’??”

Bucky stepped back. He nodded shyly.

“You do? Seriously? Me?” Another step forward, another step backwards. Another small nod. Tony's smile got wider and wider. Bucky’s back was up against the back of the door before he knew what had happened. Tony's hands crept up his chest and stopped where his shoulders met his neck. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I ahhh… I kinda like you too.”

Tony was smiling up at him so demurely, his long beautiful lashes fanning across his cheek every time he blinked. He was looking at Bucky like Bucky was someone special, someone to be cherished and appreciated.

Bucky couldn’t help himself when he surged forward to kiss Tony on his perfect full lips. The genius moaned appreciatively, hands finding their way into Bucky’s hair. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him as close as physically possible. He was definitely already addicted to kissing the smaller man. Being the one to pull those sweet noises out of Tony was a power trip Bucky was not prepared for.

He pulled away in shock when Tony bit his bottom lip. Tony was smirking at him deviously, licking his lips unconsciously. Bucky growled low in his throat and spun them around, pining Tony to the door. He buried his face in Tony's neck, nuzzling and kissing his way up behind Tony's ear. Tony’s eyes were wide with arousal, and he couldn’t help but moan. His thighs came up to encase Bucky’s hips, wanting to bring the super soldier even closer to him.

Being manhandled was such turn on for Tony, so he made sure to let Bucky know exactly how he felt about the display of strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really into WinterIron lately, so I had to get this out of my brain. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also, I kind of completely ignored pretty much all of Civil War... so this exists in a fix-it universe. Of some kind. Just go with it.


End file.
